This invention relates to household refrigerators, and, more particularly, to combination refrigerators in which the freezer compartment is positioned above the fresh food compartment within the cabinet. Both compartments conventionally are cooled or refrigerated by circulating air from each of them over a single evaporator and returning the refrigerated air to the compartments. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage system mountable in the fresh food compartment and adjustable to control the flow of refrigerated air flowing around a storage pan to adjust the temperature inside the pan.
Normally such combination refrigerators circulate a major portion of the refrigerated air from the evaporator through the freezer and a lesser portion of the refrigerated air though the fresh food compartment. In addition, it is well known to direct a portion of the fresh food compartment refrigerated air downwardly through that compartment and around a storage pan to keep the interior of the pan at a slightly lower temperature than the main portion of the fresh food compartment. These pans are particularly useful for storing fresh foods such as fruits, vegetables and meats which benefit from storage at slightly lower temperatures than many other items. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,589 and 4,288,995 illustrate two systems for adjusting the air flow around the pan to thereby adjust the temperature of the interior of the pan. Each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference. It is desirable to simplify the adjustable temperature assembly as much as possible, consistent with both sureness and ease of operation. By the present invention we provide an adjustable temperature assembly which is easy for the user to operate and is sure in its operation while being simple in design and including a minimum number of parts.